Naraku foi Fisgado!
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: Imaginem a guerra que o grupo de Inuyasha tem com o Naraku na era atual? Fanfic muito maluca xDDDD


**Naraku foi fisgado!**

Essa fic não vai ficar boa, mas não vou perder nada com isso! (eu axo)

Imaginem a guerra que o grupo de Inuyasha tem com o Naraku na era atual?

Essa é uma das minhas fics malucas.

**Tsuque: **Carinhosa, melodramática etc...

**Tsuque Hina: **Fria, amarga tipo Sesshoumaru

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- NARAKU!

Inuyasha e seu grupo corriam atrás dele.

- Muahuahuauhau! Nunca conseguiram me pegar – Naraku solta um miasma forte o bastante para todos não enxergarem nada – Muahuauau e agora?

- MALDITOOOOOOO! – Inuyasha transferiu um golpe em meio a fumaça – Kaze no Kizu!

- NANI? – Naraku não conseguiu sair do lugar a tempo, voando longe dos olhos de Inuyasha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em um quarto completamente escuro havia uma mulher muito pálida por está dentro daquele lugar.

A mulher acordava pouco a pouco um pouco zonza mas logo ficou de pé. Andou para onde deveria ter uma porta a abriu com cautela, havia escutado um estrondo. Viu que estava dentro de sua mansão longe de tudo.

- O que foi isso?

Agora dava para ela se ver melhor, cabelos compridos e vermelhos, pálida e com olhos extremamente azuis. ( Eu jah fazia manga com ela, por isso o meu nick)

Ela se dirigiu a porta de entrada indo diretamente para onde tinha ouvido o barulho. Entrou dentro da floresta bem conhecida por ela vendo a causa do estrondo. Um homem de cabelos pretos e cacheados estava inconsciente e bastante machucado.

- Tenho que ajudá-lo – Tsuque disse serenamente, com um pouco da magia que lê restava o levantou e fez com que ele fosse encaminhado para a mansão. Jah dentro dela a garota o deitou em um dos quartos de hospedes e começou a observá-lo bem. "Muito bonito! Mas o que ele tava fazendo em minha propriedade?" ela pensava enquanto cuidava de seus ferimentos "Como se feriu tanto aqui? Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo dele estar vivo ainda." Ela observou mais uma vez o homem e percebeu que ele não era um humano e sim um hanyou com um belo corpo junto "O que estou pensando?"

Tsuque saiu do quarto jah acabado de enfaixá-lo no abdome e outro ferimentos que não foram tão graves assim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Aonde eu estou? – Naraku se levanta da cama dando um gemido e caiu de novo, sentiu um cheiro diferentes de todos que o deixava mais...relaxado? Se viu num lugar desconhecido – Quem foi que cuidou de mim? – ele estava desacreditando – O cheiro e de uma humana...Mas não sei realmente! – ele aspirou mais uma vez aquele perfume que o embriagava - O que mas preciso agora e descansar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC (batida na porta)

- Pode entrar! Se for algum humano morra! – Naraku abre a porta jah recuperado e irritado

- Que recepção calorosa em hanyou – ela da um sorriso irônico – Se esqueceu que está em minha casa?

- Olha como fala humana desprezível! – para ela ficar com medo ele mostra seu canino que mirai fica escondido e estala os dedos em frente aos olhos dela

- Toh morrendo de medo! – Tsuque sai indo em direção a saída sem demonstrar nenhuma brexa de medo, o deixando com a boca aberta

A garota se dirige para a biblioteca, sendo seguida por Naraku

- Você não é nada comparada a mim então me respeite, mesmo estando em sua mansão, se não morre!

- Sei! – Tsuque fala mostrando um canino oculto

- Eu não sabia! – Naraku fala meio assustado

- Nani? – ela percebe do que ele tava falando - Ahh! Então é isso! Você acha que eu não sou humana! Sou humana sim, soh que sou de outra dimensão. O caso é você não eu, então deixamos as perguntas de lado da minha parte.

- Hum! Qual seu nome humana? – ele não esconde a curiosidade

- Tsuque Hina, é o seu? – ela da um sorrisinho percebendo a curiosidade

- Naraku!

Tsuque sai de lah antes que viesse com perguntas pra cima dela, e se tranca dentro de seu quarto. Percebe uma presença a mais suspira pesadamente vendo que era.

- O que quer aqui Naraku? – ela se senta no cadeira giratória pegando seu comprimido oculto de dentro da roupa, tomando quase todo os comprimidos do pote

- Vai morrer tomando tantos - ele se sentou no sofá cruzando as pernas (não do jeito feminino ¬¬)

- Sou eterna! – ela fala desinteressada

- Então vai virar uma viciada! – ele tenta reverter a situação

- Jah sou!

- Se você é eterna doushite não conquista o mundo? – ele sorrir diabolicamente – Todos iriam te respeitar e ninguém iria ter a coragem de se rebelar contra você

Ela se virou para ele e suspirou, andou até o hanyou e se abaixou ficando de frente. Acariciou o rosto dele.

- Você não entende! – ela sorriu e desmanchou logo em seguida – Eu sou de outra dimensão, após vim para cá eu perdi tudo! Jah comandei quatro mundos – Naraku deu um grande sorriso vendo que aquela mulher era como ele – Soh que...eu – ela desvio o olhar do dele – eu...não me senti bem por fazer isso! – o sorriso dele morreu - Pensei que se deixasse de amar e sentir qualquer sentimento humano, eu seria feliz. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para mim – ela olhou para ele e se levantou indo em direção a porta – acredite...conquistar o mundo não e divertido, muito menos fazer inimigos.

- Agora saia da minha casa! – ela o despachou o empurrando para fora de casa

- NANI?

**Continua...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kihara, Naraku, Nina-chan (revisora) e Tsuque Hina olhando feio para a autora Tsuque Higurashi que ri sem graça.**

**- Gomen minna! – Tsuque Higurashi faz uma reverencia pelo o que fez**

**- O que ela fez? – as ficwitters perguntam olhando em minha direção**

**- Ela...- todos apontam para mim – Falou que ia fazer uma fic de comedia! E fez uma de: Ação/Aventura e drama.**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Eu: n.n"**

**Todos: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Eu: Tah bom eu vou fazer comedia**

**Alguém: Drama!**

**Eu: Concordo com ele!**

**Todos: HIE!**

**Eu: O.O"**

**Kissus, e melhor sair daqui antes que alguém ouse me matar.**

**Bay**

Nina-chan (Beta Reader) -** ¬¬ Comédia, drama e tudo é TÃO diferente... Bom, essa fanfic é mto doida Oo Mas eu amei XD kisses**


End file.
